vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Forbes
Bill Forbes is a former Mystic Falls resident who returns to point out all the failings of the current Council’s attempts to keep vampires out-of-town. He is 's father. Early History Not much was known about Caroline's father expect that he was once married to Elizabeth Forbes and left her after confessing he was gay. Season One Caroline's dad is not seen, but Caroline has mentioned in You're Undead to Me that he has a boyfriend, once telling her mother Elizabeth that if she had guy problems, she would call her dad. In Let The Right One In, Caroline tried to go to her father's boyfriend's daughter's birthday party, but on the way discovered Vicki Donovan's body. Season Three Carol calls him to take care of Caroline who is revealed to be a vampire. After Carol discovers Tyler is a werewolf, she tries to tell Bill to let Caroline go, but he refuses. In the end, he enters a stone chamber where Caroline is locked up and she calls him "Daddy". He attempts to make Caroline associate human blood with pain, by exposing her to the sun without her ring so that she won't feed on humans, so he won't have to kill her. However, once night falls and he prepares to leave, his ex-wife and Tyler show up to free Caroline. He tries to stop Tyler, but Liz fires a warning shot at the wall. They take Caroline, who then cries saying that her father hates her. Later in the dungeon Bill was held by his ex-wife and he was bitten by Damon who erased his memory.Later he arrives and threatens to "out" Damon to the council, something Damon notes the irony of. He then told Damon that he can't be compelled, and said it's a sort of "human focus he's been honing for decades". Damon tried to bite him but Caroline saved him. Before he left caroline talks to him and says she will be okay but he says you are a vampire sweety i dont think you ever be okay. Appearances ;Season Three * The Hybrid * The End of The Affair * Disturbing Behavior Relationships Caroline Forbes: '''In '''season 1 and 2, '''it is implied that she and and her father were much better friends than she and her mother. Caroline mentioned that "he was the only one that could understand her". In '''season 3, Bill came back to Mystic Falls as he was informed that Caroline is a vampire. He tried to "train" her, by inflicting pain on her so she could "associate vampirism with pain", and control her urges better. He finally said he was doing this so he wouldn't have to kill her, meaning even though she is a vampire, he still loves her. Elizabeth Forbes: Liz is Bill's ex-wife, and they presumably annulled their relationship when he confessed he is gay. Not to much of their past together has been revealed, but it can be deduced that they are on rocky terms, seeing as she was hostile towards him when they met again at the jail. Trivia *David Anders (John Gilbert) , Jack Coleman (Bill Forbes) and Dawn Olivieri (Andie Star) appeared in NBC's "Heroes". Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:LGBT Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters